1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to frieze board vents for ventilating attic spaces. In particular, frieze vents coupled to attic duct work are disclosed.
2. Prior Art
A well ventilated attic space tends to keep the interior of the building cooler during summer weather. To further reduce the load on any equipment employed for cooling the interior of the building, the attic space is generally insulated. In many instances this insulation is a type which is applied by blowing it into the space beneath the roof of the building. As most frequently happens, when such insulation is blown into this space, the air flow through the soffit ventilators provided by the builder becomes blocked and air flow into and through this space is drastically reduced or eliminated.
Many innovative devices have been conceived to offset this problem. Most are after-the-fact solutions. That is, the devices are employed to correct the problem after the fact of the insulation blocking the vents.
Some devices are intended to be installed after the roof sheathing is in place and prior to the installation of the insulation. This interferes with the normal routine of the builders whose carpenters generally will install the frieze board between roof rafters before the roof sheathing has been emplaced above the frieze board. Devices to be installed prior to insulating this space also suffer in that their outlet end, that is the end through which ventilating air must exit into the space is subject to receiving the air-blown insulation and suffering the same blockage as the simple soffit vents.
It is the intent of the invention that apparatus shall be provided which can be installed in the normal course of erecting a building prior to the installation of roof sheathing above the frieze board area. The apparatus shall provide free flow of air into the space beneath the roof and shall not be susceptible to blockage when insulation is blown into the space. Entrance to the apparatus shall be a frieze board which is a structural element meeting the building codes and having sufficient thickness to accept a nail driven down through the roof sheathing into the frieze board.